The Summer My Future Began
by Lynners24
Summary: This takes place after Jeremiah and Belly call off their wedding. Belly is studying abroad in Spain when she receives a letter and a package...from Conrad. Life, or her summer as is more appropriate, has begun. Follows books including Conrad's actual letters to Belly.
1. Prologue

**My first story about The Summer Trilogy. All rights belong to Jenny Han. I am merely filling in the parts that she left to the reader's imagination. Reviews are strongly encouraged! **

**This is the prologue. I know it's short, but the chapters will be much longer. **

**Sincerely, Lynn**

* * *

It had been about a month since Jeremiah and I called off the wedding. I was heading back to school. Anika said I could be the fourth roommate with Shay, Lynn, and her. I was glad because I had nowhere else to go.

Jeremiah ended up buying Gary's apartment. At least he actually got something he wanted, even if it wasn't me. I still hadn't seen him since our almost wedding. It was too soon. I don't think we'd ever go back to being just friends. It would be too _awkward._

I hadn't seen Conrad either. I guess it was a good thing. We finally let each other go, but in my heart, deep down inside, I knew he was always there. Always had been. Always will. Sometimes, I feel relief when I think about him. To know that we finally had closure, but then this grief takes over. It's like I can hardly breathe. My chest starts hurting and I have to close my eyes just to get my pulse and breathing back in check.

I needed to stop. Stop thinking about the Fisher boys. Or Beck's boys as my mother would say. Yes, I had known them all my life. They'd been with me through every step, but finally, I needed time to myself. A life of my own without either of them. I was making a fresh start. Starting anew. If things were meant to be, we'd find our way back to each other. If not, I could move on. Maybe there was a different guy out there for me, maybe not. At this point, I didn't care. I just wanted to focus on myself and graduating college. Starting a career and a life and maybe…a family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review so I know if you guys like it or just for feedback! Thanks!**

**- Lynn**

* * *

**Conrad's POV**  


One Year Later

Today was the day. I was finally graduating from Stanford University. I got into medical school and that's where I'd be heading in the fall. It's May now.

I stood in the courtyard in my cap and gown when I saw four of the people that I care most about. There should be six of them though. My girls are missing. My mom and Belly.

Why I'm calling Belly my girl, I do not know. It's not like we've seen each other since her almost wedding to my brother, let alone any contact at all. But damn, that Belly. She is still in my heart. She always is. I thought she'd at least show up to my graduation. She knew how important becoming a doctor was to me. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Okay, that's a lie. I was REALLY disappointed.

"Conrad Fisher", announced the speaker. I walked across the stage where I could hear Steven whooping and hollering my name. Laurel sat there with a huge smile and clapped her hands fiercely. My father and Jeremiah sat clapping stoically. I felt a twinge in my stomach.

My mother would have been so proud. She would have been clapping and hollering just like Steven. If Jeremiah didn't hate me, he'd probably be doing the same thing. Oh man, did I miss her. What would she think of me now? Would she be proud? Of course she would. She loved me and Jeremiah like we were her everything. Which, in her eyes, we always were.

After the ceremony, I went and found my family. Steven came up to me first, grabbing my hand and pulling me into one of those guy hugs, slapping my back as I did the same.

"Dude! Congratulations!" he hollered.

"Thanks man!" I replied.

Laurel came next with her congratulations and then my father.

"Congrats son. I'm so proud of you."

I looked at him. I remembered when I used to worship him. Like he was God or something. Then I realized he wasn't perfect and everything changed. Things still aren't the same between us and I don't think they ever will be.

"Thanks Dad," I said, trying to sound appreciative.

I looked up at Jeremiah, expecting him to say something but he merely grunted out a congratulations and then looked down at the floor. He still hated me. It had been almost a year since their break up and he still hated me. I guess it was going to be like this for a while. Jeremiah forgave easily but I guess not with Belly. I took his girl, but then again, she was never his to have.

"Let's go somewhere to eat," said Laurel, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we walked to the car. We were a little bit behind Jeremiah, Steven, and my father so I just asked her.

"Where's Belly?"

"Oh, she's studying abroad in Spain. She left about a week ago. She's really sorry she couldn't come."

Relief spread over me. So she didn't show up because she had other obligations, not because she didn't want to see me. That was a relief. I didn't want her to hate me. I still felt like she did sometimes, when I thought about her. Which is all the time. Not being able to see her for the past year had been torture. I missed her everyday and the feeling wasn't going away. I knew in my heart that I would always love her and I knew, in that moment, that I couldn't let her go. I had to figure out a way to get here back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I changed some things in chapter 1. I reread Conrad's letters to Belly and I realize that Jeremiah still wasn't talking to him so I had to change that around. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. It's longer! Reviews are strongly encouraged! :D**  


**- Lynn**

* * *

**Belly's POV**

Anika asked me to go with her to Spain our junior year one day in May. It was a spur of the moment decision but it was a great one nonetheless. We left in the middle of May and we weren't coming back until next spring.

Spain was beautiful. It was everything I imagined and more. The only problem was that my Spanish was not up to par. It was terrible actually. I hoped being in Spain would help get better though.

I was walking around the area near my apartment when I realized something.

_Today was Conrad's graduation._

I had missed it. Of course I wanted to be there for him. I knew how much he wanted to be a doctor, but there was something in me that was glad I got the call to go to Spain. I wasn't ready to see him yet. I was scared or hurt or whatever. We ended things on a somber note but it gave us both closure. Seeing him again, I'm sure old feelings would come back. I couldn't do that to either of us. I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. Guys just weren't in it for me at that moment. I hadn't dated anybody since Jeremiah which ended almost a year ago and I didn't plan on finding anybody anytime soon.

**Conrad's POV**

"Here's to my son. I'm so proud of you. Your mother would have been proud too," my father said as he raised his glass. We all raised our glasses too and clinked them against each other.

"So Conrad, what are you planning on doing? Are you staying in California or going back to the east side?" asked Laurel.

"I got into medical school in Boston, so I'm probably going back there."

"That's good. You can see all of us more often then," she said with a smile.

The food came out at the moment and everybody began to eat. I wasn't up to eating though. I kept thinking about Belly. How was she? Was she having fun in Spain? Did she miss me? That last question was stupid. Of course she didn't. She hadn't spoken to me since I confessed my feelings last August. It was too soon.

"So Jeremiah, you're going into your senior year. Any plans on what you'll be doing after college?" asked Laurel.

"Probably get into banking like my father. That's what the internship was for last summer and I'm doing it again this year," he said with food in his mouth and a grin. Same old Jeremiah. Always the goofball. I caught his eye and his smile disappeared. He looked down at his plate and began eating again.

My father smiled at Jeremiah with admiration. Of course he was proud. One of his sons was actually going to follow his footsteps. It sure as hell wasn't going to be me so at least Jeremiah could make our father proud.

We all finished eating after that and went outside.

"We'll, Steven and I are going to go back to the hotel now. We have to wake up early to catch our plane back east tomorrow morning." Laurel explained.

I gave her a hug and then Steven.

"Us too," my father said, nodding towards Jeremiah's direction, who was already in the car waiting for my father. "I'm really proud of you Conrad."

"Thanks Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

They got into the car and drove off. I got into mine too and turned on the ignition. I sat in the parking lot for a little while, just thinking about how things had changed. I hadn't seen Belly in almost a year, Jeremiah hated me, and Steven and I weren't as close as we used to be. I laid back in the seat and reminisced about a time back in Cousins.

* * *

"Conrad! Stop! You know that's my tickle spot!" Belly exclaimed, laughing while I was tickling her sides.

We were walking on the beach with her in my arms. It was before my mother passed away. It was in December, during her junior year of high school. She was 16, I was 18.

I turned her around and she stared at me, amusement twinkling in her eyes. I brought my hands up towards her face and cupped a hand on each cheek. I pulled her towards me and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and the kiss increased. One of my hands was tangled in her hair and the other was around her waist. We were making out. All lips and tongues and sharing breaths. We were just standing there, on the beach, kissing for what felt like eternity, listening to the waves crash against the beach. Infinite. That's how I felt. That was our thing. I knew she felt it too. Infinity.

We finally pulled away from each other and I gazed down at her. Her lips were swollen from just kissing me but her eyes, her eyes. She looked alive. And beautiful. She always looked beautiful but that day, at that moment, she looked like a goddess. With long brown hair blowing in the wind and a smile in her eyes, looking back at me. I loved when she looked at me like that. Like I was the only person in the world. The only person she would ever love.

I grabbed her hand and she shivered.

"Are you cold? Let's go inside."

"Okay," she whispered, barely audible, biting her lip.

I smiled down at her and we walked back to the house hand in hand. I never felt more content and happy then at the moment, with Belly. The love of my life. My girl.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was still sitting in my car. It was not December. I was not with Belly. I was alone. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel and laid my forehead against it. God I missed her. She was all I could think about. I needed to get her back. I needed her to know that I was hers. I was always going to be hers. I backed out of the parking lot and drove back to my apartment. We would be with each other again. I knew it. We would always find our way back to each other. I just needed to figure out how.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is just a filler chapter so it might not be as interesting but the next one will! Please review as always!**  


**- Lynn**

One Week Later

**Conrad's POV**

I was moving back to Boston. I packed up all my belongings from my time spent in California. Living in a new state was fun but it was lonely. Nothing would ever be the same as back home in Boston. I grew up there, plus, Cousins wasn't that far from home. I could go there whenever I pleased if I chose too.

I finished packing up what was left in the small apartment that I had resided in for the past two years, looked around to make sure I didn't leave anything, and shut off the lights, closing the door with a soft thud. It was time to start a new chapter of my life. Back in Boston.

**Belly's POV**

"Anika, I'm hungry. You wanna go get something to eat?" I asked, getting off my bed and stretching.

We had been relaxing in our apartment, watching Spanish soap operas on our tv. We were watching in hopes of picking up the language but it was no use. We had to get outside and enjoy Spain in all of its entirety.

"Sure, just let me freshen up a bit," she replied.

I nodded my head and began searching for something to change into. I picked out a tank top and tucked it into high-wasted shorts and paired it with my white converse. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my sunglasses. Anika walked into my room and we both headed outside.

Spain was beautiful. There was so much to see! There were buildings in one section, restaurants in another, and many other pedestrians. I loved it. Everything felt so exhilarating.

We were walking down a street when a guy came up and asked if we wanted a tour. He was cute, with black hair spiked up in the front, a tan one could only get from living in Spain, and a dazzling smile. I smiled back at him but felt kind of wary. _Should we be trusting a random stranger?_

I looked at Anika who looked about as wary as I. We both try to stutter a response and then he said,

"Oh! You think I'm some creepy stalker or something, right? Don't fret. How about I invite you to a party tonight and you guys can judge who I am based on that, far enough?"

I nodded and looked at Anika for confirmation. She just shrugged and I took that as a yes.

"Okay," I said to the guy.

"Bueno! Oh, my name is Benito by the way. I hope I can make your acquaintance!" he said with a smile and then proceeded to write down the address of where the party was held.

I took it from him, thanked him, and then left with Anika. We were going to a party in Spain. Woah.

**Conrad's POV**

I had just arrived at the airport in Boston. I went down the escalator and saw my father waiting for me by the baggage claim.

"Hey Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Conrad. Here's the keys to your car, Jeremiah drove it up here while I took my car. He's waiting in my car now so you don't have to go straight home or anything."

"Thanks Dad. I think I might stay in Cousins actually. Maybe do some renovating on the house and clean stuff up. I haven't been there since last year when..." My voice carried off and I coughed to try to cover it. My father just nodded. I grabbed my suitcase and we walked outside. I saw Jeremiah in the car and waved and he gave a slight nod. A hostile nod at that but a nod nonetheless.

"See you whenever Connie," my father replied with a wave.

I waved back and then got into my car and drove on my way to Cousins.

* * *

I was driving for about an hour when I got a call from Laurel.

"Hello?"

"Connie! How'd your flight go?"

"It went well. I'm on my way to Cousins."

"Oh, that's perfect! I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything for you Laure'. What's up?"

"My computer's broken and I need it for work. Steven isn't here and I have nobody. Do you think you could stop by? I know it's a long drive…"

"Of course Laurel. I'm on my way."

* * *

I got to Laurel's house in about 3 hours. As soon as I got there, my breath caught in my throat. The last time I was here was when….I took Belly to prom. That was 3 years ago. I shook my head to get the memory out and got out of the car. I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hey, Conrad," said Laurel, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back and said, "So where's the infamous computer that doesn't seem to be working?" I asked with a smirk.

"Upstairs in my room," she said, pointing towards the stairs.

As I was walking up the stairs, I saw pictures of Belly and Steven and some of even Jeremiah and me through the years in Cousins. I smiled seeing one with Belly being thrown in midair by us boys giving her a Belly Flop when she was about ten or eleven. We all looked so happy.

I continued up the stairs and stopped when I saw one with Laurel in the hospital sitting next to someone. My mother. She was laying in the hospital bed with a baby wrapped in a blanket and I realized that it was me. She looked so happy and young and…healthy. I closed my eyes and thought of my mother and then walked the rest of the steps towards Laurel's room.

I fixed Laurel's computer in about 30 minutes and printed something out to check to see if the computer was actually functioning properly. I didn't see the printer in her room so I was curious as to where it would be. I heard the faint sound of ink on paper in a room down the hall. I walked down the hall and stopped at it door. Belly's door. The printer was coming from inside her room.

I slowly opened the door and the first thing I saw was a teddy bear. One that I bought her a long time ago. Junior Mint. I smiled and new instantly how I was going to approach the situation with Belly. I just needed the help of a stuffed animal.


End file.
